


getting hit by a car was worth it

by fangirl6202



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Coffee Shops, Flashbacks, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: It's a chilly October night and Tony Stark recounts the tale of how he met his high school best friend, Stephen Strange
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	getting hit by a car was worth it

"Alright gang," James Rhodes their new manager said in a loud voice, holding an empty beer bottle. "Here's how the game works. I pull out a question from my magical shitty hat, and we spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to answer the question. Ok? Good. Let's start."

It was a chilly October evening, and Tony Stark was happy he was inside.

Less than a week ago, a new café had opened down the street where Tony's apartment was. Lord knows he didn't need the money, but he was going stir-crazy at home, so he applied for the job.

10 people altogether got the job and the manager had insisted they get together one night to get to know each other. Tony didn't really have anything better to do on a Thursday evening, so he decided to swing by. Now, at least 25 were in the closed café, all holding pastries and coffee. Soon enough Rhodey brought out the game.

"Alright next question," Rhodey said, picking out a folded piece of paper from a fedora. " 'What's the farthest you've gone to talk to somebody?' "

'Ooh's were let out as he spun the bottle and everyone held their breath.

It landed on Tony.

Everyone laughed as Tony rolled his eyes and took a swig of his water bottle.

"Hmm... let's see..." He paused for a second before it hit him. "Oh I know. It happened in 11th grade.

"So there I am leaning on the side of the school, doing absolutely nothing, when a bus pulls up. It didn't really catch my eye until I saw someone walk off the bus.

"He was gorgeous. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, the words. I don't know why but he was blushing pretty hard as he stepped off the bus. I remember thinking Wow. He's beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel, if you mind the sappiness."

Everyone chuckled as Tony continued.

"I knew I had to talk to him. But then he walked off and I couldn't find him."

Tony paused again, laughing at the memory.

"I missed my chance to talk to him that day, so that just made me more determined to do it. Every day for 6 weeks, I would wait outside of the school building for 30 minutes, hoping he would walk off that bus. And every single day, he didn't show up.

"Finally, sometime after Christmas, the son-of-a-bitch walks off the same bus and I nearly have a heart attack. By then I was crushing on this guy pretty hard. My mind was telling me I had to talk to him. As I walking towards him, I guess I didn't see the car. I heard a yell, felt seventy bones shatter, everything went black."

Everyone let out a gasp and Tony paused for dramatic effect, grinning wildly as he leaned back in his chair. In all honesty, the incident didn't leave many physiological marks on him, but the scars were still there. He rolled up his sleeve, where a long scar ran from his elbow to his shoulder. Everyone gaped at it until Tony kept talking.

"I woke up about three days later in the hospital with no one there. Lets just say I was more than a little disoriented. Then the door to my room opened and there came Mr. Blue Eyes holding some coffee and looking like he hadn't slept in days. He was still gorgeous though."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We became friends after that. The doctors told that the boy, Stephen, had been the one to bring me in and hadn't left my side. He would always come after school to help me catch on schoolwork. 

"After I got to go home, we became best friends. For a year we were inseperable, but then... well, college happened. Turns out that staying in the hospital with me for so long made him realize he wanted to become a surgeon. We moved halfway across the country from each other since we got different scholarships. After that we sort of lost communication. That was that."

The room was quiet as Tony finished telling his story. A tiny voice spoke up, voicing everyone's question. "Now what?"

"'Now' what?"

The man, Steve, shifted in his seat. He seemed uncomfortable being the one to ask, but someone had to. "Did you two ever, you know, meet back up?"

Tony smiled coyly as he took out his phone and unlocked it. "Oh yeah."

"In fact, 10 minutes ago he got out of a successful 13 hour long surgery and sent me a photo of a drawing our son Peter did in school today."

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the shortest fic I've ever written, but it's cute and simple so I'm happy with it ☺️
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, I thrive off of validation lol, thank you for reading!


End file.
